


Taste So Sweet

by orphan_account



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22040653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which minhee needs to improve his dessert making skills and hyeongjun is a mysterious cooking youtuber with a weakness for cute things
Relationships: Kang Minhee/Song Hyeongjun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Taste So Sweet

minhee had always considered himself a pretty fairly good cook, and in his uni days he was the one in charge of "feeding his roommates without setting the kitchen on fire".

He was always eager to learn new recipes and was brave enough to create some of his own, but most importantly he loved when people tried his amazing dishes.

So it was safe to say that the kitchen was minhee's comfort zone. That's why when he got 5th place on this year's office cooking contest he was more than surprised (and his ego was a little hurt).

The office cooking contest was a tradition that started in minhee's department a few years before minhee got into 101 Design. He had won three consecutive years since he was hired.

But this year it was different, his boss, Mr kim, decided that this year's theme would be desserts and sweet things (maybe it was his last hope to win since he always lost each year).

minhee was a little nervous bc he was used to main dishes and the only sweet thing he had ever made was ppopgi. But there was nothing that couldn't be done with his mom's cooking book!

his mom's cooking book was the base of all of minhee's recipes, his mom gave it to him when he moved to Seoul to study and he slowly memorized all the recipes in there. There were also some cooking tips. And minhee had started writting there his own recipes too.

But the one thing that wasn't in the book was desserts, which is funny bc alwaysminhee has had a sweet tooth. But all the sweet things he ate where bought from a bakery and not made at home. Nevertheless he tried an old cookie recipe he found online.

And that godforsaken cookie recipe was what got him here, in the 5th place. His colleague and friend seungwoo got first place. minhee couldn't get mad at him, his carrot cake was absolutely delicious and the rest of the office seemed to think the same.

His best friend junho was on second place with some cute panna cotta bunnies. Meanwhile there he was, putting the rest of his too sweet and too hard cookies back into his tupperware. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

His boss, doyoung, was the only one left there with him cleaning the mess they had made in the office. "Hey minhee! You look down, is it bc you got 5th place?" "Yeah, you could say that, I guess I'm used to winning." "Well, idk if this may help you but you get used to it"

minhee chuckled, his boss had lost yet again with a salty red velvet cake. "Come on, I'll finish cleaning this so the janitors don't scold us, you go meet your friends and enjoy your holidays" doyoung's smile was almost like the one of a father, caring and reassuring.

"Merry Christmas, Mr Kim!" "Merry Christmas, minhee, and Happy new year!"  
seungwoo and Doyoung were outside waiting for him. seungwoo would take them home and then he'd stay at home with the kids while his husband wooseok, , went out with Doyoung and minhee as they do every year.

minhee got back home that night at 1 am. wooseok had been teasing him about his cookies all night and also bragging at how amazing his husband was. Doyoung had tried to stop him at the beginning but the alcohol made him join wooseok on his teasing.

minhee was NOT a competitive person. That's why he didn't think about his 5th place while he fed his cat Mochi. minhee was NOT a competitive person. That's why he ego wasn't hurt when he looked back at the almost full tupperware on his kitchen counter.

minhee was NOT a competitive person. That's why he didn't get up to look for cookies recipes on youtube after tossing around in bed without being able to sleep. minhee was NOT a competitive person. That's why he didn't find the youtube channel food with hyeongjun

**Author's Note:**

> I think that's it for now :) I'll continue with it in a few hours or maybe tomorrow.
> 
> sorry for any mistakes


End file.
